The Real Korean War
by Guy32323
Summary: This is the "true story" of three brave war hero's that fought in the Korean War. Sponsored by Tang Made By Christian And Jayden


"Hurry!" Shouted Anusio as bullets rain upon the open field. "We're going as fast as we can!" replied Metal Jimi. Metal Jimi and Jack were sprinting to the tree line as fast as they could when a mortar hit the ground next to them. The shock wave from the mortar knocked Jack over while he was in his mech suit. "Help i've fallen and I can't get up!" pleaded Jack as he lay on the ground helplessly! Metal Jimi stopped and used his left tendrel to drag Jack to the tree line. As Jack regained control of the mech suit the trio heard a platoon of North Korean soldiers heading their direction. "We got to hell out of here!" Jack said loudly with the sound of the Korean soldiers growing louder as he shouted. "Oh god they're on pursuit!" Said Anusio. "We need to get past the nearby Korean encampment so we can shut down the mortar fire, but that job has now been made ten times harder now that we have a platoon on our ass." Said Metal Jimi. Jack thought of a way to stop the enemy platoon from finding them. "What if we climb up atop the trees and rain hell from above?" Jack asked. "That just might work." Said Anusio as he pulled his M1918 BAR up onto his shoulder. The trio waited in the trees for the Korean platoon to move by. Jack waved his hand in a motion to signal attacking. "Eat hot plasma!" yelled Metal Jimi as he descended from the trees. It was a complete success! The trio shot their way through the Korean soldiers with ease leaving no survivors. "That sure was easy." Stated Jack. "I agree but we need to keep on moving to take out the artillery." Said Anusio. The trio quietly ran through the trees and found the first encampment. "We have to take out this encampment in order move on." said Anusio. "Why?" Asked Metal Jimi. "Because if we don't they might ambush us from behind while we take the encampment with the mortars." explained Anusio. "Alright you two, either way we get to kill some under trained losers so I say we do that now." Jack said joyfully. "You're right." Anusio and Metal Jimi said together. "Before we do that though we should come up with a battle plan." Said Anusio. The encampment was not well fortified, no walls or fences just rows of tents with a communication center, an ammunition Deposit and a dining fly. "We should fire at the ammunition deposit to destroy the remaining weapons and ammo and then start clearing out the tents." Said Metal Jimi. "Sounds good." Said Jack. The three fired several grenades at the ammunition deposit and it blew up. Afterwards the trio unloaded many clips of .65 mm rounds on the helpless Korean soldiers, killing all of them. "Good job team!" The trio said simultaneously. After leaving the encampment Jack and Anusio set up camp while Metal Jimi attempted to contact the rest of their team. Metal Jimi failed in his attempt to contact their remaining teammates. "Alright boys let's call it a night and hit the hay" said Anusio; "Except you Metal Jimi you don't need sleep. You stay on guard while Jack and I sleep." The next morning they got geared up while Metal Jimi destroyed all evidence of their little camp ever existing. "Jesus Christ Metal Jimi you could have at least let us grab the bottle of Tang™ before you fucking obliterated the camp." Commented Anusio. "Sorry." replied Metal Jimi. The three soldiers then started heading to Dr. Sads' compound of sadness. "Who is Dr. Sad anyway?" asked Jack. "Oh he's just a poorly made Sonic OC." Replied Metal Jimi. Soon the trio arrived at Dr. Sads' Compound Of Sadness. Outside the COS (Compound Of Sadness) the SS stood on guard. "What the fuck is the SS doing here? I thought they were Nazis!" Said Jack. "No. They're Sadness Soldiers. Did you even pay attention during the debriefing?" asked Metal Jimi. "No I was drinking Tang™" replied Jack. One of the SS guards noticed Jack's big ass mech suit. "무슨 도대체 무엇입니까?" said one of the SS guards. "나는 게이 금속 정장 생각" replied the other SS guard. "OH SHIT THEY SPOTTED US" Yelled Jack. Metal Jimi whipped out his mustard gas launcher and bombarded the 2 SS with mustard gas. "Was that really necessary Metal Jimi" asked Anusio. "Yes" replied Metal Jimi as he denigrated the corpse of the SS guards to remove any evidence. They then entered the COS only to find crates filled with Tang™. "What the fuck is this bullshit?" asked Anusio. "Oh my god. I think I know why there is Tang™!" Claimed Metal Jimi ;"Tang™ is a chemical weapon!" "That's bullshit I drink Tang™ all the time." said Jack. "Oh yeah." said Metal Jimi. "Let's just blow this place up and go home" said Anusio. Jack then started to plant timed explosives on every crate of tang. The exited the COS only to find Dr. Sad standing there with the entire Korean army. "내 문앞 에 숨에 미국의 쓰레기 가있는 것 같습니다" said Dr. Sad. Before Dr. Sad could say anything else Metal Jimi shot Dr. Sad with his plasma cannon. Then the rest of the Korean army hung themselves because they were sad.

 **The End**


End file.
